


Two months later

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hiding, Karaoke, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Running Away, Shame, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since Tony left, and things are almost normal.</p><p>On another note, the girls are finally ready to take the next step, so to speak!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Communication

“When are you coming HOOOOOMMMEEEE?” Abby whined.    
  
On the screen, Tony smiled sadly, “Abs, I miss you too.”    
  
“It’s almost NORMAL here, and it’s not OK that it’s normal without you. We’re BFFs. I need your hugs, and you’re halfway across the world!”    
  
“I know. But Abby…” Tony pressed his lips into a thin line, then his whole face lit up when Abby heard a little voice.    
  
“Abba! I did it!”    
  
Tony turned and leaned away from the screen, “Did what, squirt?”    
  
“Da puzzle!”    
  
“yeah! Good goin! High five.” Abby heard the soft slap of skin on skin, and Tony was back.    
  
“I know, Tony. She’s the most important thing right now. But you know we can’t go on without you long term, right? Especially with what we talked about before you left…”    
  
Tony scrubbed a hand over his face. He knew what she was talking about. “Abs, it’s all set up. Did you talk to Jethro about it?”    
  
Abby crossed her arms and scrunched her face. “No. Did YOU?”    
  
“No. I haven’t…” he sighed.    
  
“I know you haven’t. Have you even called at all?” She paused and he covered his face with his hand. “I saw him crying, Tony. He didn’t know I came in the kitchen, and I left right away so I don’t think he knows I saw, and really it was just a little, but Jesus, call him, please. He’s even going to COUNSELING. He won’t talk to us about it, but Tony, you can’t break my Gibbs!” Abby pouted like Tony was threatening to break her favorite toy.    
  
“Abby, he’s a big boy, ok? I need to be where I am right now. And she needs me too.” He leaned back again as Abby saw a mop of curly hair enter the screen, bouncing, and a small hand on Tony’s shirt.    
  
“Abba, I see?”    
  
“Sure punkin.” Tony lifted the little girl up and she grinned and waved. “Say hi to Auntie Abby.”    
  
Tali looked confused. “Abba too?”    
  
Tony chuckled, “No, she’s Auntie. Um…” he typed something into his computer, then said “Dodah AbbY, not AbbA.”   
  
Tali smiled and waved “Hi Dodah!”    
  
Abby grinned. “Hi sweetie! How are you?”    
  
“I good. Bye now.” She slid off Tony’s lap and resumed whatever she’d been doing.    
  
“Tony, I get it, and I know you don’t want to talk about another baby, or fixing things with Gibbs, because it’s all hard, and losing Ziva is hard, but you don’t have to do it alone. It’s been two months. Let me hug you. Hugs fix everything.”    
  
Tony’s heart tightened a little as he saw her eyeliner run with the tear that fell down her cheek. He knew he was hurting his little family, but he needed to take care of himself and Tali. Right now, she mattered most, and if he wasn’t OK, then he couldn’t take care of her. And even though they were hurting, he knew they’d be OK. He hoped it wouldn’t mean Jethro would move on, but if that’s what had to happen so that everyone was OK, then that’s what had to happen. “Abby. I love you all. Seriously. Now, show me the ring.”    
  
Abby sighed, pointed a finger at him menacingly (she hoped), then picked up the round box Gibbs had made her so long ago and pulled the ring out. It was simple, just a flat band with a princess cut diamond on top and two baguette diamonds on each side. “It’s low profile and it’s an evenly wide band so she can turn it to put the diamonds inside if she wants, like if she’s in trial and doesn’t want people seeing flashy things, and the diamonds are recycled, so there’s no ethical issues with them, and the princess cut matches her grandmother’s earrings she wears a lot. You don’t think it’s too plain, do you? I mean, your rings are so…” She stopped herself and bit her lip. “I mean, it kinda looks like a lot of other engagement rings, and I don’t want her to think I just grabbed it off the shelf, you know?”    
  
Tony ran his thumb over the gold and sapphire ring on his finger and smiled, “Abby, she’ll love it. It’s not black diamonds, so she’ll know you made quite an effort to find something SHE would like.” He almost slapped the back of his own head at the mention of black diamonds. He had to call Katherine next. He checked the time and figured she’d be at work by now. It was almost snack time here. “Look, Abs, I gotta go. But I’ll call you next week. Love you.”    
  
“Call Gibbs. Love you, butthead.” Abby signed off before he could say anything more.    
  
Tony leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. He should call Jethro. But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t be Jethro, he would be Gibbs. He’d hold everything back and be his friend, just like the day he left. And maybe Tony needed that, but he couldn’t do it to him. He couldn’t hear the sadness in his voice. And he was ashamed he  _ hadn't _ called yet. There was so much he should be saying, but he was too scared. ‘Hiding’ in Paris in a month to month sublet in an artsy part of town was much easier.   
  
“Abba, wanna play tea?” Tali asked, crown askew on her curly hair, empty teacup in her hand.    
  
“Pick up your puzzle, let Abba make one more call, then tea time, OK?”    
  
Tali frowned and stomped, but Tony raised his eyebrows and pointed at the puzzle.    
  
“Fine.” She dropped the tea set and started carrying the puzzle pieces to the baggie she’d left by her toy box, and Tony punched Katherine’s number into his phone.    
  
“Hey stranger!” Katherine’s voice was lighter and happier than Abby’s. She’d already told him she wouldn’t badger him about coming home, but she’d listen if he wanted to talk about it.    
  
“Hey you, how goes it?”    
  
“Same shit different day. How’s Tali?” Tony grinned. Leave it to a mom to ask about the kids first.    
  
“Grumpy gus because I made her pick up her toys.” Tali stomped at him. He stuck out his tongue at her. He smiled. She giggled. “But I have tea time in about 5 minutes, I just wanted to call and see how things were going for this weekend?”    
  
Katherine sucked in a deep breath. “OK, I think. It’d be easier if you were here to help me, you know. But Palmer’s been helping with the rehab part.”    
  
“You picked up the ring?”    
  
“Of course! It’s perfect. I was afraid it’d be too dark, but the diamond is great, and the antiquing is perfect. Thank you for the recommendation, the jeweler was great.” Tony smirked. Screw stereotypes, Asher was a great jeweler, and Eli had made sure he knew that Tony was family.   
  
“And the singing?”    
  
“Oh God, Tony, I can’t even…I hardly have time to practice! I mean, extra PT is one thing, but if Abby hears me SINGING? Cover blown. At least it’s karaoke, right?”    
  
Tony grinned. “You’ll be fine. I want video.”    
  
“Be better in person. I’m not even sure I’ll be able to drag Jethro. He’s been…”    
  
“Kat, we talked about this.” Tony pursed his lips.    
  
“I know, I know. I just want to say one thing. He’s been better.”    
  
“Better?” Not what Tony had expected.    
  
“Yeah. With everyone. Maybe it’s the counseling, I don’t know, but he’s worked really hard, and he’s really gotten better. Just for him, you know? Cut back on the drinking, hasn’t taken a case since you left—he actually turned one down a few weeks ago so he could finish an order. He’s talked about getting a dog, much to Kali’s dismay. McGee is encouraging him, saying he could bring Jethro-the-dog over for play dates. It’s good.”    
  
“So, he’s moving on, then?” Tony felt the sadness hit him. He knew it was a possibility, and if it made everyone happier, then he’d accept it, but it still hurt.    
  
“Not by a long shot. He’s OK, but he certainly has his moments. Just because he’s working on himself and picking up the pieces, doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss you. I catch him staring at his ring more often than he’d admit. I know it’s been a while, but it’s not too late to call. He’d like it, Tony.”    
  
Tony didn’t know how to respond. Tali helped by tugging on his sleeve and gesturing to the floor that only contained the items necessary for a tea party. “Kat, good luck hon. I know you’ll do great. I’ll talk to you next week, ok?”    
  
“Don’t be a stranger, Tone.” Katherine said with a sigh as she hung up.    
  
Tony donned his pointy princess hat and sat cross-legged on the floor with his daughter. If anyone had told him, just 6 months ago, that he’d be having a pre-dinner tea party with his almost 4 year old daughter, he’d have laughed them out of the room. But now it was arguably his favorite time of day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Eli is alive.


	2. Practice

Palmer stood in the living room and shooed Abby out the front door. “She doesn’t want witnesses if she’s too clumsy, OK? Now go! The nuns are waiting!”    
  
When the door shut, Katherine sighed. “Alright, one last practice session.” She started psyching herself up and gripped the arms of the chair as Palmer stood in front of her, ready to catch her if she fell.    
  
“Abby seen this yet?” Palmer yelped in surprise and Katherine settled back into the chair as Jethro rounded the corner.    
  
“Jesus! STOP with the sniper crap! You need a bell like the cat.” Katherine grumbled. “Now stop breaking my concentration. This isn’t easy, you know.”    
  
Jethro nodded with a chuckle. Katherine gripped the arms of the chair hard enough that her knuckles were white. She pulled herself into a standing position, ignoring the walker Palmer placed in front of her. “I’ll do it my damn self. That’s the whole point.” She bit out, as she straightened. She’d been walking with assistance for a while now, but changing positions and taking steps without holding onto things was a challenge. Her strength was OK, but the balance and control still needed improvement after her kidnapping. Her goal, by the weekend, was to walk onto that karaoke stage sans wheelchair/walker/crutches and sing a song just for Abby. It had been Tony’s suggestion, almost 4 months ago, when they’d started talking about the possibility of having another baby, and Katherine decided she wanted to be at least engaged first, and who better to ask than Abby’s best friend?   
  
Katherine stood and took a deep breath. She squared her shoulders, set her jaw, and tried to look confident as she carefully strode across the room, Palmer spotting her the whole way. When she turned without stumbling, and returned to her seat, Jethro applauded proudly. “So, when’s the show?”    
  
Katherine grinned, “tomorrow night. Please come. Breena agreed to watch Anna for the evening, and it’d mean a lot if you were there.”    
  
Jethro unconsciously spun his ring and shook his head, “come on, if I showed up at a karaoke bar, Abby would KNOW something was up.”    
  
Katherine raised an eyebrow. “Abby knows I can guilt you into a lot of things. I can take care of Abby. What else is it?” She knew damn well why he was hesitant to go, but she wanted to see if he’d talk about it. He glared at her instead, and she threw up her hands, “OK, OK, no pushing. But I still want you to come. Consider it, would ya?” He nodded curtly, and Palmer cleared his throat. “Alright, break’s over. More walking. Jimmy’s a slave driver, you know.” Jethro snorted and waved her on.    



	3. Karaoke

“Damnit, McGee, how the hell do I do this?” Palmer hissed, and Tim grabbed the phone from his hand.   
  
“Let me. Hey Tony, sorry, gimme a second.” McGee pursed his lips in concentration as Tony yawned.   
  
“Hurry up Probiesan, I’m getting seasick over here, and do you have any idea what TIME it is? Three thirty in the freakin’ morning! She damn well better say yes.”   
  
“Probie? You do realize I’m the new Gibbs, right?” McGee scowled into the phone until his camera switched to rear facing. “there, now you don’t have to stare at Palmer while this goes down.”   
  
“Wait, what? No more training wheels? What about Balboa? Timmy? C’mere!” Tony shouted. “Gremlin, pass him back the phone!”   
  
“Now’s not the time, Tony,” McGee hissed, but Tony just replied,   
  
“Helloo! Gossip at me!”   
  
McGee grabbed the phone, “OK, fine. Balboa went back to his team last week. Six weeks of training done, and now I have to decide whether Bishop or Corolli makes a better SFA. Now, if you want more, you gotta get it in person. Shut up and watch the show.” He tossed the phone back to Palmer and settled into his seat at the dimly lit table and waited. Katherine was up in 3 songs. Abby was up front with some of her forensics friends and Ned Dorneget (she’d apparently taken over as his ‘wingwoman’ once Tony left) and didn't even know they were there.  
  
Two songs later, Tony was whistling the jeopardy theme song softly, and Palmer tucked the phone under the table and threatened to put him on mute, when someone tapped McGee’s shoulder. “Seat taken?” McGee jumped as his former boss settled at the table with his drink.   
  
“Uh, hey boss…um…” he shot a look to Palmer, who started to panic.   
  
Jethro looked between the two, and saw Palmer hiding his phone. He shrugged his shoulders, “Abby’d want him here. Not gonna kill me, guys.” He turned his back slightly to the younger men and watched the third performer take the stage, singing an awful rendition of Michael Jackson’s “Thriller.”   
  
Palmer looked down and the picture on his screen mostly consisted of the lower half of Tony’s undershirt and his keyboard. He’d obviously half-closed the laptop. “Last song, Tony…um…”   
  
“I’m here.” Tony responded, as the screen moved. Suddenly, Tony’s camera went dark, and all Palmer could see was the smaller box of his camera. “Still here. Aim me at the stage, would ya?” He’d just stopped sending video across the connection. Palmer ignored the ragged inhalations he could hear over the speaker.   
  
“And now, for a very special rendition of “I Choose You,” I need to call a very special lady to the front.” The DJ called, as an employee pulled a chair to the center of the stage. The audience whooped and whistled as a spotlight seemed to search the crowd until it settled on Abby’s table. “Abigail, please come on up!” Abby’s eyes went wide and she turned beet red, letting Ned pull her forward and push her into the chair. The spotlight dimmed as the music started.   
  
_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing_ __  
_Let the sun fade out to a dark sky_ __  
_Can’t say I’d even notice it was absent_ __  
_‘Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_  
  
Abby covered her face and squealed as Katherine slowly came onto the stage with the microphone.   
  
_I’ll unfold before you_ __  
_Would have strung together_ __  
_The very first words of a lifelong love letter._ __  
_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_ __  
_I choose you_ __  
_I will become yours and you will become mine_ __  
_I choose you_ __  
_I choose you_   
  
Katherine’s steps were only slightly stiff as she approached Abby, and anyone would think she was just nervous. Abby wiped tears from her eyes seeing her lover walking toward her.   
  
_There was a time when I would have believed them_ __  
_If they told me you could not come true_ __  
_Just love’s illusion_ __  
_But then you found me and everything changed_ __  
_And I believe in something again_   
  
Katherine stood in front of Abby and pulled something out of her pocket.   
  
_My whole heart_ __  
_Will be yours forever_ __  
_This is a beautiful start_ __  
_To a lifelong love letter._ __  
_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_ __  
_I choose you_ __  
_I will become yours and you will become mine_ __  
_I choose you_ __  
_I choose you_   
  
She grimaced slightly as she dropped to one knee, but managed to do it without falling or stumbling, and Abby placed her hands on Katherine’s shoulders.   
  
_We are not perfect we’ll learn from our mistakes_ __  
_And as long as it takes I will prove my love to you_ __  
_I am not scared of the elements_ __  
_I am underprepared, but I am willing_ __  
_And even better_ __  
_I get to be the other half of you_ __  
_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_ __  
_I choose you, yeah_ __  
_I will become yours and you will become mine_ __  
_I choose_ __  
_You_ __  
_I choose_ __  
_You_ __  
_I choose_ __  
__You   
  
With the last notes, Katherine handed Abby a beautiful scrollwork ring with a black diamond, and flicked off the microphone to speak. Abby flung herself onto the floor and into Katherine’s arms, then grabbed the microphone, flipped the switch and shouted, “Yes! Yes, absolutely yes!”   
  
The bar erupted into applause, and Abby helped Katherine back to her feet and into the wheelchair she’d used earlier. She didn't usually use it in public anymore, but she knew she'd be drinking and didn't want to embarrass herself. Palmer grinned and high fived McGee, and Tony shouted “You go girl!” Before any of them could turn to Jethro, Tim noticed him slipping to the bathroom.   
  
Tim nodded to Palmer, who chatted with Tony for a second and headed toward the bar with the phone so Tony could congratulate the girls himself, and headed for the restroom.   
  
“Boss?”   
  
Jethro was at the sink and had splashed water on his face. “Not yer boss, McGee.”   
  
“And Franks called you Probie ‘til he died, so you’ll always be Boss.” Jethro rolled his eyes but gave McGee a half smile. “Y’OK?”   
  
“Will be.” He took some paper towels and dried his chin and hands.   
  
“I’m always up for pizza and beer. Apartment’s small, but you’re welcome.”   
  
Jethro smiled. He never thought he’d see the day when little Timmy McGee was the one offering him refuge. “Thanks Tim.” To complete the shock, McGee clapped him on the shoulder and held the door for him as they headed for the happy couple.   
  
“Lee! You came!” Katherine yelled over the din of the crowd.   
  
Jethro noticed Tony’s image was back on the screen that was now in Abby’s hand as she passed it back to Palmer to shout, “GibbsGibbsGibbsGibbs! You knew! You didn’t say anything!” She leapt into Jethro’s arms and wiggled. “Omigod, wait, wait, wait…Katherine!” She dropped from Jethro and rummaged in her bag, pulling out the small round wooden box. “I had no idea how I wanted to do this, and you beat me to the punch, so it’s kindof anticlimactic, but…” Abby knelt beside Katherine’s chair and pulled the ring from the box. “Will YOU marry ME?” The crowd burst into laughter, including Katherine, as she pulled Abby into a kiss and slid the ring onto her finger.   
  
After several rounds for the happy couple, with Tony promising to wire money to McGee if he paid for one of them, the party broke up. Palmer took Abby’s keys and helped them both into his back seat, since he’d driven Katherine, and Jethro sat at the end of the bar with his bourbon.   
  
“I know a pizza place that’s open all night, Boss.” McGee stood next to him, and he tried to glare at him in the hope he’d leave and let him wallow.   
  
“I got pretzels.”  
  
“Considering they’re tipsy and newly engaged, I’m guessing the house might be a bit…awkward…for the night. I can take the futon if you want somewhere to crash.”   
  
Timmy McGee. Probie. Offering pizza, beer, and a place to crash. What was the world coming to? Jethro tossed back his drink, placed a tip on the bar and nodded. “Lead the way.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby's ring is like [THIS](https://spookyandsweet.files.wordpress.com/2016/04/vintage-black-diamond-engagement-rings-black-diamond-engagement-ring1.jpg) but lower profile. A similar profile to [THIS](http://www.diamondere.com/pr/c/melina/melina_wg_bl_0_r.jpg)


	4. Phone call

Tim didn't register that the ring was unfamiliar until he had already answered the phone. It’d been a very long time since he’d owned a flip phone, but it was probably muscle memory that had him flip it open.

“Hello?”

_ “Uh...hello? I think I have the wrong number…” _

Tim looked at the screen and groaned, “no, Tony, you don't. It’s Tim. Gibbs is in the shower, hold on.” He sat the phone on the counter and knocked on the bathroom door. “Boss, phone.”

“I'll call 'em back, McGee.”

“Um...you should take this one. It's important.”

It was just after lunchtime in Paris, and Tony was freaking out. It was his fault, really, for leaving, and McGee wasn't unattractive, and he was sure everyone had had plenty to drink the night before. He couldn't blame Jethro, even if it was just one night. But Tim sounded so... comfortable. Like it was no big deal. Maybe it wasn't a one night thing. Maybe…

“Gibbs.”

Tony swallowed hard. “ _Hey_.”

Jethro didn't answer.

“ _Look, if I interrupted something... I can call back, or…”_

Jethro sighed, “you interrupted my shower. I'm done.”

Tony cleared his throat, _“I was just calling to say some things I should have said two months ago, but if you and McGee…”_

“McGee offered me a place to sleep so I didn't have to worry about two drunk and horny women who just got engaged. I left my phone on the counter.” Tony sighed in relief, and Jethro continued. “Tony, before we say anything more, I gotta ask. And be honest with me. Are you coming home?” Tony inhaled shakily, and in the pause, Jethro went on, “next week, next month, six months, doesn't matter, I just...I need to know.”

“ _Do you want me to?”_ Tony wasn't sure he wanted the answer to that.

But without pause, Jethro said, “yes. I pushed you away to a point where you felt like you had to leave to handle this, that's on me. I don't hold it against you. But I want you home. And even though I don't want to do this over the phone, a few calls to let me know you're OK would be welcome now and then.”

A soft thud came over the speaker and Jethro was about to ask what happened when a tiny voice came in the background. “ _Abba, you ok?”_

Tony sniffled, “ _yeah, punkin, Abba's on the phone.”_

_“Dodah?”_ The voice was closer now.

“ _No...uh…”_

“You can put me on speaker, Tony.” Jethro said, quietly. A shift in the ambient noise of the call indicated he had. “Hey Tali, my name is Jethro.”

“ _Dada! Abba miss you! You have a castle!_ ” Tony tried to hush his daughter, but from the rustling, Jethro guessed she stole the phone. “ _And pirates!”_

“ _Tali, give me…”_ more rustling told Jethro Tony had caught up and flipped the phone off speaker. “ _Sorry_ ,” he chuckled nervously.

“Pirates?” Jethro smiled. As much as he’d felt lost and alone and as if Tony wanted nothing to do with him, Tali knew who he was. Tony told her who he was.

“ _Yeah, I like to make up bedtime stories. I told her how you build boats, and it turned into a pirate story. I'm pretty sure she expects a peg leg_.” They both laughed.

“It’s good to hear you smile, Tony.”

“ _Same here, J.”_

“You never answered my question, though.” Jethro wouldn't let this go unanswered. “I gave you my word that I was going to do my best to fix this, and I love you, but if you're not coming home, then I need to deal with that.” He kept his voice even, ignoring the churning stomach that threatened to betray him.

_“If you’ll still have me. Yes. I'm not sure... I got some job offers I'm still looking at, so timing…_ ” Tony felt awkward and uncomfortable trying to pin down any specifics, but Jethro interrupted.

“Doesn't matter. I’ll be here. I love you Anthony DiNozzo.”

“ _And I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs._ ”

Before they could hang up, Jethro was damn sure he heard “ _wuv you Dada_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's not proud of how he's handled this. But he's too nervous/scared to man up and talk to Jethro, and trying to convince himself it's ok.
> 
> The poor girls. This WAS a fic just about them, but Tibbs took over :(.
> 
> Katherine's ring (imagine a princess stone instead of 2 baguettes on top): [HERE](https://www.josephjewelry.com/images/rings-wedding/Custom-Baguette-Diamond-Wedding-Band-3Qtr-102270.jpg)


End file.
